


Dark Tooth

by Darkrealmist



Series: Twisted Metal Poetry [4]
Category: Twisted Metal (Video Games)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Battle, Biblical Scripture References (Abrahamic Religions), Cannibalism, Canon - Video Game, Car Chases, Cars, Competition, Father-Son Relationship, Free Verse, Gen, Guns, Hong Kong, Ice Cream, Mental Health Issues, Murder, Nostalgia, Poetry, Rare Fandoms, Revenge, Tournaments, Violence, Weapons, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28754622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: A poem based on Charlie Kane/Dark Tooth from Twisted Metal 2.
Series: Twisted Metal Poetry [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101338





	Dark Tooth

Dark Tooth 

Author’s Note: Enjoy the poem and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Twisted Metal series

Summary:

A poem based on Charlie Kane/Dark Tooth from _Twisted Metal 2_.

* * *

The Mass Transit Railway isn’t a safe harbour  
For the enemies, they’re there to be toasted  
By the laughing black truck, with its reigning turns  
Of pink-spotted, rezoning destruction  
Look, he has treats – Hong Kong Krunch!  
Eyes and ears, noses and shrivelled lips. Defrosted from the freezer  
Sprinkles from the City of Angels  
That last year’s contest crushed  
Hope they like their ice cream double-dipped in sewage  
Served in cones that’d set one’s hair ablaze in rising flames  
Like the son they killed. His little clown boy  
Because the senile fool rolls over cabs  
U SCREAM, “Insanity, was it passed down?”  
Brothers, they invited murder  
But fathers, they grin with a dark tooth


End file.
